<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Football Games and Cockwarming by canyon_lou_1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404596">Football Games and Cockwarming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/canyon_lou_1/pseuds/canyon_lou_1'>canyon_lou_1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Baby, Baby Harry, Brat Harry, Cock Warming, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Daddy Louis, Dependent harry, Dirty Talk, Dom - Freeform, Dom Louis, Dom sub, Feminine Harry, Finger Sucking, Football, Good Boy, Harry in Panties, M/M, Needy Harry, Panties, Pet Names, Pouty Harry, Princess - Freeform, Sleepy Harry, Sleepy smut, Sub Harry, Sugar Baby Harry, Sugar Daddy Louis, anal sec, blowjob, ddlb, excited louis, face fucking, good boy harry, happy louis, harry loves kisses, mention of harrys mom, older louis 27, sleepover, soft dom louis, soft louis, sub, younger harry 17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:42:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/canyon_lou_1/pseuds/canyon_lou_1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are boyfriends in love (with the permission of Anne). Louis’ trying to watch the football game and Harry is needy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry and Louis, Larry Stylinson, Louis and Harry, larry - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>232</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Football Games and Cockwarming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>omg hey y’all!<br/>so i posted my first oneshot on here a few days ago and i didn’t expect it to get the attention it did so thank you!<br/>enjoy this tho yall !<br/>also don’t be scared to comment if y’all want me to write a oneshot or something with a specific kink or event happening!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Kissy." Harry demanded, puckering his lips by Louis' cheek, waiting for his daddy to turn and give him one. </p><p>Louis turned his head away from the football match and gave Harry a quick peck on the lips, quickly turning back to the game. </p><p>Harry frowned and whined, "Lou." </p><p>Louis sighed, reaching over to the side table to grab his beer and take a sip. "Yes, Princess." </p><p>Harry smiled and excitedly jumped on his knees a bit, "Wanna kissy, Lou." </p><p>Louis kept his eyes on the t.v, watching as the other team scored a goal. "Dammit." Louis' team had been playing okay for the first ten minutes or so but now the other team was catching up, and Louis really wanted his team to advance to playoffs.</p><p>"Daddy." Harry whined incessantly.</p><p>"Haz, I gave you a kissy. What do you need?" Louis responded sternly, keeping his eyes trained on the tv.</p><p>"Daddy, i wan' a kissy." Harry whined, crossing his arms, his bottom lip was pushed out and he was glaring at Louis.</p><p>"Later, baby. Do you want a snack? Daddy bought some Princess Goldfish the other day." Louis bribed, using Harry's favorite snack as a way to keep his princess quiet. </p><p>Harry 'hymped' and shook his head. "Wan' kissy, daddy."</p><p>Louis sighed and took a quick glance at Harry.<br/>
"During commercial Daddy's gonna get you some goldfish and juice, okay?" Louis told Harry, not really expecting a response.</p><p>Harry whined again and continued his glaring at Louis. Louis took another short glance at Harry and smirked. He loved a needy and whiny Harry, the lad was just too cute when he got upset. He was even cuter in Louis' own sweatshirt and a pair of sweats. Louis absolutely adored his boy.</p><p>Commercial came a couple minutes later and Louis made a move to get up and get Harry his snack. Right as Louis was about to exit the living room he heard a shocked gasp and small squeak.</p><p>"Daddy! Take me with you!" Harry all but shouted, reaching his arms out towards Louis.</p><p>Louis chuckled at his baby, "Ahh, my bad, baby. Of course you gotta come with me." Louis made his way back to Harry and picked him up, setting him on the side of his hip and making his way towards there kitchen. </p><p>"Alright, let's get you some yummy goldfish." Louis narrated as he sat Harry on the counter.</p><p>"Daddy, I want candy too." Harry demanded, kicking his feet back and forth against the cupboards below.</p><p>Louis turned from his place looking through the walk in pantry, "Is that the way we ask for things." He scolded lightly, raising an eyebrow at the younger boy.</p><p>"No, daddy." Harry pouted, looking down at the ground.</p><p>"So how do we ask for things?"</p><p>"Daddy, may I please have candy too." Harry smiles sweetly, tilting his head at Louis in an attempt to make himself cuter. </p><p>"Hmm," Louis pretended to think for a moment, going from the pantry to the counter with the beloved Princess Goldfish. Harry pouts at the possibility of getting a 'no', "Yes, princess. I think you can." </p><p>Harry squealed and made a move to jump off the counter to go towards Louis who was pouring the Princess Goldfish in a bowl. </p><p>"Harry! No!" Louis nearly shouted, making his way quickly to a scared Harry that was halfway off the counter.  </p><p>Louis got to Harry quickly and put his hands under the boys armpits, raising him back to the counter. "Princess, you know that you are not to jump off the counter. You could hurt yourself and Daddy doesn't want that." Louis scolded, petting Harry's curls and maintaining sharp eye contact with Harry. </p><p>Harry sniffled then nodded puckering his lips for a kissy from Louis, who gladly gave him one. Then one to his nose and forehead. This causing his baby to squeal and squirm a bit, his cheeks turning red. </p><p>"Stay on the counter while I get your snack or you're not getting candy." Louis warned, pointing a finger at Harry who nodded eaglets, giggling a bit.</p><p>Louis quickly finished pouring goldfish in a bowl and prepared a bottle of apple juice while Harry hummed innocently from the counter.</p><p>"Which candies do you want, princess?" Louis asked from his place in their pantry, digging through the candy jar.</p><p>"Cherry lollipop daddy!" Harry squealed, causing Louis to chuckle fondly and pick out a cherry flavored heart sucker. </p><p>"What else, babes?" </p><p>"Mmm...kitkat, daddy?" </p><p>"Yeah baby, we have kitkats, you can have one of those."</p><p>"Thank you, daddy." Harry smiled sweetly as Louis handed Harry his bowl of goldfish.</p><p>"Your welcome baby, can you hold your goldfish so I can carry you?"</p><p>"Yeah, daddy." </p><p>Louis grabbed his and Harry's drinks and the two made their way back to the living room.</p><p>"Okay, daddy wants to finish the football game so  can you sit pretty and quiet for me?"</p><p>"Mhm." Harry hummed, distracted by leaning onto the couch as Louis sat him down.</p><p>The two got comfortable and the game resumed, Louis completely entranced by the players on the field.</p><p>By now Harry had finished his snack, he was sucking on his lollipop, his lips a bright red. But Harry was getting needy and tired. </p><p> Crunching down on the rest of his sticker.  Harry crawled over to his daddy. "Here, daddy." Harry said as he handed Louis the lollipop stick.</p><p>Louis took it from his hand and set it down on the side table, smiling at his boy.  "Thank you, baby."</p><p>"Louuuuu." Harry whined after not receiving enough attention from his daddy.</p><p>"Yes, princess."  Louis mimicked Harry, smirking while keeping his eyes on the tv. </p><p>Harry kisses Louis' cheek sweetly.</p><p>"May I pretty please stay home tomorrow?" </p><p>Louis sighed, looking down at his hands. "Haz, I can't just let you skip school. I'm not your mum either, Princess."</p><p>"But your my daddy." Harry answered cheekily, giving Louis a smile that showed his dimples.</p><p>"Not legally, Haz. You need to go to school so you can get even smarter.</p><p>"But...but I am! I just wanna spend the day with you, Lou!" </p><p>Louis sighed once again and turned towards Haz, stroking the pouty baby's cheek. "Hazza, I would love to spend the day with you too but, it's up to your mum on when you can skip school."</p><p>"But mama would be okay with it! Lou she trust you!" Harry whined, hitting his fist against the couch.</p><p>Louis turned back towards Harry, raising an eyebrow and giving Harry 'the face'. "Don't get sassy, or else you definitely won't be staying home."</p><p>"Sorry," Harry apologized bashfully, looking down. It was quiet for a few moments before Harry lit up, he just got the best idea! "If I ask mama if I can stay home and she says yes can I?"</p><p>"Let's get an answer from your mama and we'll go from there." Louis decided, reaching over to the side table to retrieve Harry's phone. </p><p>"Thanks Lou!" </p><p>"Mhm." Louis hummed, handing Harry his phone and getting back to the game. </p><p>Harry squealed and quickly unlocked his phone, texting his mum and asking if he could spend the day at home with Louis.</p><p>His mother responded almost instantly. And much to Harry's pleasure, the answer was a positive one. </p><p>"Lou! Mama said yes! Me and you can spend the day together!" Harry nearly shouted in excitement. </p><p>Louis turned towards Harry with a big smile. "That's fantastic, Princess! Are you spending the night?"</p><p>"Mhm." Harry hummed, nuzzling against Louis' neck</p><p>"That nice, Haz." Louis chuckled, knowing what Harry was getting at.</p><p>"Wanna suck you, Lou. Please?" Harry begged, pulling back to Look at the side of Louis' face.</p><p>"Yeah, baby. Get on your knees for daddy." Louis instructed, helping Harry on to the floor between his legs.</p><p>Harry smiles giddily, reaching his hands up to unzip Louis pants.</p><p>Louis slapped Harry's hands away. "No, keep your hands behind your back." </p><p>Harry nodded eagerly and did what he was told. Watching with hunger as Louis pulled down his joggers and underwear getting his hard cock out and letting it hit his tummy. </p><p>"Get on with it, suck. I'm watching the game." Louis scolded, putting all his attention on to the ongoing game.</p><p>Harry leaned forwards, opening his mouth and sucking the head of Louis' cock. Harry kept his eyes up at Louis, despite Louis paying him no mind. </p><p>Harry swallowed and brought more of his daddy's cock into his mouth, letting it hit the back of his throat with a small gag. </p><p>"Relax, baby." Louis murmured, bringing his hand into Harry's curls, scratching his scalp soothingly. </p><p>Harry hummed, causing Louis to let out a low groan at the vibrations on his cock. Tears were falling from Harry's eyes, and his cheeks were bright pink from lack of air.</p><p>"Keep sucking, baby." Louis encouraged, pulling Harry's head closer to his stomach, causing Harry to take Louis' whole length in his mouth.</p><p>Harry gagged again and pulled off, taking in a big breath and licking his lips. Louis has returned his attention back to the game, his hand leaving Harry's curls. </p><p>Harry took another deep breath and brought Louis' cock back into his mouth, bobbing his head back and forth, running his tongue along the bottom of Louis' cock. Sucking eagerly to get Louis to cum.</p><p> Soon enough Louis' cock jumped and Harry knew his daddy was about to come.</p><p>Harry bobbed his head eagerly a few more times then suckled on the tip. Louis' hand was back in Harry's curls and pulling Harry farther on his cock. Harry gagging when Louis' cock hit his throat, relaxing he let his daddy pull him even closer. </p><p>Louis came with a small groan, his cum shooting down Harry's throat. Harry gagged again and waited patiently for Louis to pull his head back.</p><p>Louis pulled Harry's head back, Harry swallowing Louis' cum.</p><p>"Good boy, come sit on my cock." Louis praised, softly commanding Harry to sit on his cock.</p><p>Harry whined, rubbing his eye with his fist, giving a tiny yawn. "Tired, daddy."</p><p>Louis' tongue clicked, looking down at Harry with false sympathy but love none the less. "Aw, I know. Let me stretch you then you can sleep on my cock."</p><p>"Mkay, daddy." Harry mumbles, beginning climbing up onto Louis' lap.</p><p>"Take your pants and  panties off first princess." </p><p>Harry hummed and stood up, taking  black joggers his pink lace panties off. Sitting onto Louis' spread legs.</p><p>Louis smiles at Harry, kissing his baby's nose then bringing his fingers up to Harry's mouth. </p><p>"Suck, baby. Get daddy's fingers wet with your pretty mouth. Gonna use your spit to open you up." </p><p>Harry opened his mouth wide, eagerly sucking on Louis' three fingers, coating them in spit. </p><p>"There, baby." Louis cooed, pulling his fingers out of his baby's mouth and bringing his hand down to Harry's hole, his other hand going to rest on Harry's hips. </p><p>Harry whined and puckered his lips, silently asking for a kiss. Louis gladly giving him one, while sliding his pointer finger into Harry.</p><p>Harry whined once again, dropping his head to Louis' shoulder, yawning. </p><p>"Ohh, big yawns." Louis cooed, kissing the side of Harry's head.</p><p>Louis slide in another finger, scissoring Harry open gently, loving Harry's little gasp and moans.</p><p>"M-More Daddy." Harry begged, trying to push back onto Louis' fingers.</p><p>"Patience, baby. Got to stretch you so my cock doesn't hurt you." Louis chided, sticking another finger into Harry's hole. Causing Harry to let out a low moan.</p><p>Harry's whines and whimpers filled the room, Louis sighing and reaching for the remote to turn up the tv.</p><p>"Gotta keep quiet princess. Daddy's trying to watch the game."</p><p>Harry just moaned in response, latching onto Louis shirt with his mouth and sucking.</p><p>"Ready for daddy's cock? Hm?" Louis asked, waiting for Harry's whimper in response. "Want daddy's big cock to split you open? Gonna fall asleep on daddy's cock, hm?"</p><p>Harry nodded against Louis shoulder, yawning once again. "Sleepy, daddy. Gonna go sleep." Harry mumbled.</p><p>Louis lifted Harry up and sat the boy back on his cock. Reveling in the squeal Harry let out and the boys instinct to squirm away at the intrusion to his hole.</p><p>"Big, daddy!"</p><p>"Yeah, daddy's big cock. Splitting his baby open." Louis agreed, sitting back on the couch and getting the two comfortable.</p><p>"Love you, daddy." Harry murmured, smiling up at Louis, getting a kiss in return.</p><p>"I love you too, princess." </p><p>Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's middle, kissing the boys forehead and watching the football game.  Harry dug his head into Louis' neck sucking a hickey there. Pulling his head back to see the hickey, he smiled and lent back in, licking over the bruise and kissing it. He squirmed a bit and whined, wanting to jump up and down on his daddy's cock.</p><p>"Settle, baby." Louis scolded, patting Harry's bottom with his band.</p><p>Harry instantly settled. Tucking his head back in Louis' neck and gripping his daddy's sweatshirt and scrunching it between his fist.</p><p>It was quiet for a bit, Harry nearly falling asleep on Louis' cock and Louis watching the game. </p><p>Louis jumped a bit when his team made the winning goal, effectively thrusting up into Harry. "Yeah!" He cheered clapping a bit. Excited his team was going to the playoffs.</p><p>"Daddy!" Harry squealed at being woken up. </p><p>Louis chuckled, rubbing Harry's back and kissing his forehead. </p><p>"Sorry, baby. Daddy just got excited." Louis apologized, grabbing his beer for a drink then settling back into the couch.</p><p>"Mhm." Harry whined, getting comfy in Louis' neck again.</p><p>Louis switched the channel to Family Guy, watching the show and waiting for Harry to fall back asleep. </p><p>Once Harry's breaths were even, and the boy was nearly asleep. Louis smiles, thrusting up into the boy and causing Harry to wake up with a squeak. </p><p>Louis thrust a few more times before stopping, looking down at a sleepy wide eyed Harry.</p><p>"Daddy, 'm tired." He moaned, rubbing his eye with his fist.</p><p>"I know, baby. You can sleep now, daddy just wanted a little fun." Louis cooed, moving Harry's hair out of his forehead.</p><p>"Nighty-nite, daddy." Harry hummed, kissing his daddy's chest and cuddling back into him.</p><p>"Goodnight my sweet good boy."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>